


Love Suffocation

by hantreekun



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Stephen Strange, Dirty Talk, Gentleness, Love, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sex Toys, Top Loki (Marvel), Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 洛基一边怜爱他，一边渴望他，而斯蒂芬也一样。只是pwp啦
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Love Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> 请务必看清warning
> 
> SM行为(请勿轻易模仿)  
> 奇异受！  
> dirty talk  
> 鞭子使用(并无鞭打行为，主要是一些温和的助兴作用)  
> 窒息性行为(请务必不要模仿)  
> 所有行为都可以看作小情侣上床性趣！  
> ——————  
> 其他一切内容如有雷同纯属意外  
> 我也是第一次写这类变态文章(扶额)也怎么看过相关文章，如果有生理性错误请见谅  
> 灵感来源是抖森送了本尼SM情趣鞭子  
> 我真的太想搞SM了555终于动手了

“没想到堂堂秘法大师，也会有这样的模样，”洛基握着马鞭柄，底部抵在自己掌根，像操纵精致的笔触一般，划过斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇光裸的身体，不时留下绯红的记号，“看起来真是…美味。”  
人类法师羞愤地合上眼睛，施了仙宫魔法的丝带将他的四腕捆住拉扯开来，洛基靠近他，却只是用鞭子触碰他，语中满是戏谑和羞辱。  
洛基喜欢看他无措地颤抖，像缺水的鱼一样无力反抗，他钟爱的魔法无法拯救他，他引以为傲的才华和尊严将被完全地践踏。  
鞭子上一面柔软，点缀着轻柔的细毛，另一面则布满细小的刺。曲起的弧度描摹着人类的身体，洛基的目光就像最狠毒的利刃，毫不留情割开斯蒂芬想要建立起来的防御。  
被吞吃，被活剥。  
洛基喃喃唤他，“我的金丝雀…”  
鞭子上的倒刺划破胸口，没有血液涌出，只留下一道细长的深红色痕迹，口中塞着的圆球使法师无法言语，也无法压抑喉咙中痛苦的低吼与呻吟。  
“你感到愉悦，法师。”  
洛基冰冷地说，当鞭子上的尖刺落到腿间的性器时斯蒂芬不由自主地向后瑟缩，却被更大力地扯回原位。  
“当你战斗时被击中，被敌人拷问或折磨，被最邪恶的地狱之火燃烧时，你也会这样——”洛基停顿了，用马鞭柔软的那面贴紧斯蒂芬的性器顶端，几乎是用劲按压着左右摩挲它，使它诚实地勃起。“感到性兴奋？”  
法师仰起头，他无法反驳洛基，而洛基还在继续。  
“甚至将这些甜美的痛苦，用来喂养地下室的怪物子嗣？”  
斯蒂芬呜咽一声，剧烈地摇头，但只消几十秒就被按住脖颈动弹不得，洛基持着鞭子轻而易举地抬起他的下半身，从会阴一路触碰到臀部，“承认吧，它会吞噬你正直光明的灵魂，把这个世界上最具神性的灵魂裹在罪恶的泥淖里捶打，你将恶堕，痴迷于罪恶的疼痛，用它培育出一个恶魔。最后，你无法赎罪。”   
斯蒂芬的血液开始因为愤怒和羞赧变得滚烫，曾经留下伤痕的地方也开始发热，洛基用马鞭的两面轮流折磨着他，让鲜少被触摸的皮肤染上红晕，锋利的刺痛和温柔的爱抚杂糅在一起，意识在天平两端寻找平衡，却被侮辱的话不自觉带偏了方向。  
洛基钟爱这种极端，他热衷于用最具迷惑性的爱意诱骗你，用最磨人的疼痛囚禁你。  
斯蒂芬的呼吸粗重起来，在洛基的控制与折磨下微微打颤。洛基发出轻声的赞叹，斯蒂芬却无法听清，神经之间的轰鸣随着洛基的动作而延长。  
洛基开始厌倦了这种暧昧的前餐，他将手中的马鞭倒转过来，硬质的鞭柄抵着斯蒂芬的腿根。  
主导者并不着急，他先用硬柄顺着大腿摩挲下去，再跨越膝盖落在另一条上，鞭子中部的细段因为鞭柄的重量而弯曲着，让那根带着洛基手心温度的鞭柄落在斯蒂芬的皮肤上。  
满意地看到法师曲起膝盖，洛基转而再一次用鞭柄贴住他的性器。斯蒂芬明白了其中的暗示意味，而接下来发生的事情会让他更加脆弱。  
洛基用他极精密的技巧和视力控制那根鞭子落在床榻上，向前挺着直到碰到斯蒂芬隐秘的穴口。  
法师屏住呼吸，身体几乎僵住。  
由于材质问题，仅凭鞭子是无法将它塞入的，但洛基不想太依赖魔法，他只是在柄上点缀了一些润滑，开始用那种类似于塞壬歌声一般的声音勾引他，忽高忽低地要求他放松肌肉。  
斯蒂芬愤怒地注视洛基，对方却用一个笑告诉他后果。那双深绿色的眼睛倒映着自己，斯蒂芬侧过头，意识到自己如同一只在森林里迷失的野兽，他完全无法违抗洛基的命令。

尽管得到了配合，这个过程还是有些艰难，但洛基非常乐在其中，还作为奖励般地取下了口枷。斯蒂芬涨红着脸感受异物侵入自己的身体，握柄并不粗，但上面为方便攥握而设计出的弧度和起伏反而能完整照顾到紧致的后穴。  
洛基缓缓操控它的进出，部分润滑液从紧咬的穴口溢出淌到床单上，最顶端的那部分凸起正好能摩擦到法师脆弱的前列腺。  
快感一浪接一浪地冲击着意识，洛基尽量将润滑涂抹到最深处，转着圈用握柄上的凸起探索敏感点。  
斯蒂芬尝试咬着下唇，但缺氧又使他不得不张着嘴捕获空气，胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏着，后穴中的侵入让短促的呻吟声难以控制地流露出来，润滑的液体似乎越来越丰沛，黏腻的水声和喘息一声高过一声，而洛基也因为它在房间里的回响而硬起。  
摩擦带来的快感叫人失神沉沦，斯蒂芬失焦的双眼几乎要流出泪水，性爱所带来的热意使他格外迷乱。当斯蒂芬下一次清醒时他意识到自己挺着腰，前端射出的液体溅在胸口甚至是下巴上，身体不能自已地痉挛着，酸麻的舒爽晕染开来，他哀鸣一般尖叫一声，而后穴还紧紧吮吸着洛基的鞭子。  
洛基放开马鞭，站起来端详被折磨得一塌糊涂的奇异博士，发出惊讶的感叹，“奥丁在上…那些和你上床的学生见识过你的后穴有多淫荡吗，那些崇拜你的人类知道你会被诡计之神的鞭子轻而易举地操到高潮吗，伟大的斯特兰奇医生？”  
洛基将鞭子拔出来扔到角落，用最冷静的眼神睥睨他，“回答我的问题……”  
“…不，没有…”斯蒂芬的声音仍然颤抖着，洛基能捕捉到隐隐一丝哭腔。洛基解开整齐的衣装，欺身凑近斯蒂芬，但依然保持着皮肤的不触碰。斯蒂芬的目光已经不像方才固执坚定，他的眼神柔软下去，被性爱所虏获，只好用睫毛作屏障避开洛基的审视。  
洛基满意地夸赞他，克制住吻他眼睛的冲动，松开束缚的丝带，让它们像是装饰一般散在床榻边。  
双手获得自由的那一刻，斯蒂芬的右手就攥住了洛基的手腕，洛基笑他不自量力，将巨物挺进松软湿滑的穴口。  
鞭柄的粗细完全无法和约顿人的性器相比，尽管润滑已经比想象中充分，斯蒂芬仍然感觉到了被撕裂的疼痛。洛基大开大合地进出，劈开湿润柔软的肌肉。两位法师一同发出喘息声。  
斯蒂芬在洛基熟稔的冲撞下抖得厉害，嘴唇只能哆嗦着吐露呻吟。尤其是手指，洛基注意到，他满是伤痕的手指环在自己的手腕上战栗，像是溺水者的呼救。  
男性的第二次将来的更加长久，甜蜜绵长的快感积累在身体中，皮肤上每一处洛基留下的红痕和裂隙都在发热，他睁开眼睛看着洛基，难以想象自己脸上写满欲求的表情。

“维山帝啊…洛基……啊…掐我，快……”

斯蒂芬呼唤着，依然攥着洛基的右手腕，牵引着它到自己的颈部。  
洛基感到呼吸停滞，没有想到他的情人可以如此迫切地需要他。他轻轻地将白皙的手指架在他汗湿的颈上，摸到颈动脉，向下轻轻按压一下他的喉咙，原本倔强的医生弓着腰发出难耐的呜咽，一颗泪水从眼侧淌下。

“Say it again.”神明命令到，胸口一团火热。

“Pl…please…choke me……my Lord…”

洛基一下子感觉自己的阴茎又膨胀几分，仍然不懈地在法师体内进出，攫取内里的每一寸柔软。  
他开始顺着挺动的节奏收紧再放松，法师的喉结在他手底下因为蓬勃的渴求而上下滚动着。斯蒂芬依然攥着他的手腕，无力地搭着，眼泪从泛红的眼眶里坠下来，像是在反抗一个施暴者。  
但实际上法师是如此享受其中。  
居于主导地位的洛基品味着后穴规律的收缩吮吸，他情不自禁去抚摸斯蒂芬的身体，身下人的胸腔不自知地颤抖，气泡不断被挤压着溢出声音，前所未有的紧致极大地取悦了洛基，他的法师止不住地呜咽，挺立的前端流下的液体把小腹染脏，他的主人还拉扯着洛基的手催促他继续扼得更紧…  
挤压他，掠夺他，控制他…  
这一刻全部都被洛基所掌握。  
良久，久到斯蒂芬几乎无法忍耐燃烧的情欲，洛基开始在他的体内冲刺，随之而来的是越发用力的束缚。  
洛基被情潮占据的脸开始模糊，斯蒂芬开始闭上眼睛，等待恒星或噪点出现，他努力从空气中获取氧气，心跳加速着输送血液，自己的和洛基的魔力交融起来在身体里横冲直撞，敏感点被照顾的快感迅速扩散开来，激素和递质刺激着加倍敏感的神经，他不受控制地开始痉挛。那种感觉，意识像是寄于灵体中漂浮，窒息感却让身体在快感的鞭打垂辱之下坠入情欲地狱。

他将葬送于一双自己深爱又憎恨的手中，腾飞，起舞，他的嘴唇开始褪去血色，神经却高度敏感着，没有人知道至尊法师和他邪恶情人之间的诡异癖好，只有洛基一个人，他只愿奉献给他，这样奇异的甚至是畸形的性爱偏好，洛基也愿意满足他，赐予他无限的宠爱和直面死亡的恐惧。

所有的回忆都被剖开撕裂，他什么也不剩下，不记得一点知识和咒语，不再是至尊法师，不再属于光照会，不再是什么维度守护者。过往的痛苦和错误，愧疚与责任都在此刻被清空，他仅仅是一只即将死在他蟒蛇缠绕之下的水鸟，无力挣扎，发出濒死的哀号……

……洛基……  
性爱的白光将一切吞噬，极乐的天堂向他们敞开大门，阿芙洛狄忒的低语被脑内电流声消音。  
远离一切。  
……洛基

神明在他深处高潮释放，斯蒂芬痉挛着，液体从他的阴茎中淌出，双目失神，身体颤抖，直达巅峰。

洛基立刻松开了手掌去检查对方的状况。

绵长极致的高潮让斯蒂芬难以平静，重新鲜活的血液在血管中回环往复，吻过每一个复苏中的细胞，跃动，兴奋，如同生命刚诞生一般喜悦，又洗去无数沉重的苦痛。  
快感涤荡在神经之间，麻醉着重返的理智。许久之后，洛基的手臂搭在他的肩上，用魔力让他从痛苦中解放。法师睁开眼睛，轻轻抚摸着自己的躯干，收缩的内脏似乎难以回归原位，血液分布不均，心跳却已经慢慢归位。  
他看着洛基，想要吻他，洛基读懂了他的心，于是轻轻蹭过他的唇。  
难以消散的余韵进一步催化着这种极致的快乐。他无法想象比把自己的一切私密地交给最爱的人更幸福的事。  
“你已经开始上瘾了，对这种性爱。”洛基告诉他，抚摸着情人性感的白鬓。  
斯蒂芬小幅度地摇摇头，感到有些眩晕。  
“我只是爱你。”他说，眼神里流露出幸福和渴望。  
洛基注视着他，轻轻地在疲累过度的身体上落下浓郁的吻，带着梦幻般的柔和，和半瞬的阴森。  
斯蒂芬去寻觅他的目光，只觉得自己犹如痴傻的鲑鱼，义无反顾地向自由的反方向游去，游进洛基那个掌控他，深爱他的陷阱里去。

“我也爱你，亲爱的金丝雀。”洛基回应他，像是一句深情的誓词。

**Author's Note:**

> ……好爽…我只想看奇异被掐脖子，我直接boki太好冲了5555555  
> ————  
> 生理描写错误请见谅x  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
